rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
'Characters' Here you can see yours and everyone else's characters. Good *Valentina Love *Nova Starlight *Aurora Stardust *Symphony Rose Celeste *Queen Jacqueline Crystalheart Starlight *Alisa *Phoenix Nova *Timothy Rune *Vita Hope Chester *Hemera *Nyx *Jade Windragon *Acadia S. Andromeda *Spiritina *Carini Dragonest *Blake *Jane *Kyle *Jack Alchemy *Joy *Sibunafoeye *Undine *Elsa Lark *Alex *Cupid Heart *Vanessa Pearson *Belle Airic *Ayden *Sepehr *Sirius and Xavier Celeste *Vevina *Victoria Tekna *Wyrm *Captain Johnathon Overland Strider * Midden Non * Fran * Lupita * Nikita Lumina * Sara Modrič * Catrina Simons * Maria Romano * Lost Hope * Areana Green * Azul Puro * Crispin Delta * Crystal Aurora Overland * Penelope * Sol Aelos * Myra * Kitana Black * Dante Oralius Knightley * Shadow * Mary Evangelyne * Asher Blood Guardian of Nature * Ola Amo * Pinocchio Wood * Jill Melt * The Muses Sister * Laila Phelolia * Lady Chang * Mother Hulla * Ariana Flynn * Kintaro Momokage * Savior * Baby New Year * Betsey Wilson * Catrina Muerte * Chuck Bucky * Dhomas Madison * Gepetto Wood * Kuman Tong * Lady Yemenja * Lollipop Gum * Maneki Neko * Mr Patrick Hatpraun * Nanny Poppin * Olivia * Rasha Abdullah * Ratatouille * Roger Simkin * Shasa Priya * Shennong * T.Hank Turkeynoon * Tin Steadfast * Watcher * Hot Shot * Jonathan * Marilyn * Edward * Urice * Yulena Morris * Sophia * Mikael * Zalty * Flora and Fauna * Abe no Hideaki * Rus Pink * Mega Might * Jochi Khan * Shinee * Tatterhood * Harley Moonshine * Douglas * Nick * Long Mu * Zhuo & You * Thirteen Predators * Gabriel * Seer * Líf * Alexstrastia * Lucy Flora * Samhain 2.0 * Mad Cap * Princess Mary Gras * Shifter Oak McBark * Cupid/Eros * Nabulangi * Anansi * Arcade * Calender Man * Dora-nichov * Dora The Kid * Doraemon * El Matadora * Kravin The Hunter * Mary & Joe * Herod La Goata * Paul * Nightlight 2.0 * La Djinn * Lord Decibel * Randolph Carter * Sportsmaster * Steam Smythe * Wang Dora * The Key * Tik-Tok * Little Red Alice * Minerva Flamehand * Nirvana-Zephyrius * Alister Airell * Shirokumo * Platina Rosenwhite * Jia Zi Ya Neutral *Ember *Ling Goldragon *Shadow *Cheshire *Anzan *Alice *Hikaru *Okami-No-Neko *Xarah Lee Silverstorm *Melina Aporia *Acadia S. Andromeda *Attitulo *Duke * Mercy * Stephen Kulong * Kilian and Alan Airell * Salem * Chione * Fa Hai * Rea * Me * Dante * Rin Rin * Dr Henry * Hauser Sibling * Vulpecula * Te Fiti * Zodia Sign * Father Garu * Meng Po * Tapu * Douragu * Arial * Madame Megdalene * Monalisa * Asura * Louis * RamaYama * Sebastian * Dokusensha * Jen Nova * Kim Shi * Suzy * Alucard * Laufey.S * Grey * Acelin Valameer * Heiress of Circe * Sylph * Salamander (Perhaps) * Gnome * The Nameless Few * Hephaestus * Janus Chance * The Iron Maiden * Malyver the Snow Weaver * Sylvia Goldenguard * Grac'Vinh DeaG'Rinh * Garret Kemp * Father Caleb * Chris Walter * Melody * Lady Tania * Hermit * Jupiter Bolt * Curaser Elemenium * Gate of Sleepers * Revelations * Lavas'Thian * Masz-Szhara * Kuv'Rianh * Par'Rion * Mal'Liirion * Serr'Rion * Mal'Tar and Zal'Tar * Vris'Skri'Kal * Gun'Ther * Car'LIion * Zakr'Kria * Lorelei Harker * Westenra Hunter * Comte de Saint-Germain * Samaritana * Noah * Ptolemy * Empress of Lost Things * Zosephine Evil *Dark sister *Zenith *Britney *K *Hiroki *Neva Arc *Thunderhead *Eris *Hailey Trueheart *Maring *Natari *Trista Zilla *Orick the Slayer *Agonia *Arsenio *The Seventh *Eric * Daeva * Bellatrix * Nazreen * Lavernia * Jasper * The Sea Punks * Zorath * Prince Garreth * Ra Amun * Krampus * Elizabeth White * Peter Pan * Max Black * Queen Mary * Slenderman * Author HHH * Fee Fi Fo Fum * Ink and Jasper * James * Maiden and the Death * War * Masked man * Baba Yaga * Famine * Grinch * Happy * Hollow * La Llorona * Lizzie Longshadow * Mr Green * Mr Whatzir * Mr Wolf and Mrs Fox * Nurarihyon * Pamela * Pestilence * Samhain * The Addam Family * Carl Santiego * Mr Right * Pennywise * Nabaroo * Charcoal * The Dread Doctor * Billy * Zarlak * Lucinda * Hastur * Parallel One * Hendrickson * Murasame * Scheherazade * Dark Charger * Ramano * Lawrence * Phantom * Ankhafetra * Stein 92 * Megedagik * Yriscal Gaudin * Match-Girl * Distraction * Marco Vahana * The Greywings * Imp * Ruins * Treanna Flora * Salara * Adam Harrison * Buzz * Abdul Alhazred * Abigail Williams * Ali Alhazred * The Old Ones * Charles Dexter Ward * Herbert West * Wilbur Whateley * Black Annis * General Nadir * Gamarosh * Mordred * Myrian * Jeanne * Dragoon * The Lich King * Romantica Seduce * Pigman * Agatha Children *Mallory (Good) *Jace (Good) *Serena Celeste (Good) *JJ Frost (Good) *Sally (Neutral, Evil) *Prince Wu (Evil) *Llednar (Evil, Good) What is your favorite type of character? Good Neutral Evil Children Category:Content Category:Browse